


Hungry Like the Wolf (Werewolves and Vampires)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clextober, Clextober 2019, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had no idea what to do for this prompt so here’s like, Original Character(s), also we have kids now, im so fucking tired what’s going on, legit thanks to the commenter that pointed that out, lexa flirts with clarke immediately, or ever, several OCs - Freeform, so rip me I guess, then they’re not, they're pretty cute, thirty seconds of lexa being flirty as fuck right at the end, uhh they’re in some cages for a bit, werewolves and vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: “For the last time, I’m Jules, that’s Lexa, we’re trying to get our own pack mates outta here!”“You could be lying-”“Bell!” Clarke calls. “Let her help! Worst case, this is a trick but our cages get unlocked and we make a run for it.”“...Fine.”The girl in front of her cage, Lexa, tilts her head. “Impressive.”Clarke shrugs. “Practice.”“I respect that,” Lexa nods, and slashes the lock to ribbons.





	Hungry Like the Wolf (Werewolves and Vampires)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know anymore.

Clarke grunts as she struggles to her feet. There’s barely any light in this god forsaken place, but she and the others have been in here so long that their eyes have mostly suggested.

Clarke scrambles backwards as a chunk of chicken and a few slices of bread are shoved through the bars of her cage, along with a small cup of water. A sliver of light appears at one end of the room, and then it disappears again with a loud clanging noise when the door slams shut. She crawls forward and takes a small sip from the cup, wetting her throat just enough to speak.

“Meal sound off,” she rasps. “Who’s still alive?”

There’s a slight shuffling noise to Clarke’s right. “Not exactly kicking, but here I am.”

“Hey there, Raven,” Octavia calls from just below Clarke. “Never thought it’d be good to hear your voice. I’m alive, by the way.”

“No time for sass, O,” Clarke says. “Harper, Monroe, you dead?”

Shuffling from a few cages to Clarke’s left. “Both here, Clarke.”

“Good,” Clarke replies, and clears her throat to call across to the other side of the room. “Bellamy, we’re all good over here, how are you guys?”

“Alive,” Bellamy’s voice calls back. “Murphy is as vocal as always. I haven’t heard anything from Monty, but Jasper’s next to him and says he keeps muttering about the locks.”

“I’m trying to focus my eyes enough to figure out the mechanism,” the other boy’s voice calls out. “If I can figure out the mechanism, I can open it.”

“Just remember to eat, Monty,” Bellamy says. “I know the suppressants taste bad but figuring the mechanism out doesn’t matter if you pass out from hunger.”

Clarke shakes her head. “As long as you don’t die, do whatever, Monty. It’s unlikely that we’re getting out of here without you.”

Clarke pauses for a moment, considering. She’s tried the last few days with no response, but she had nothing better to do than try again, right? “And now we come to everybody’s favorite part of the day, where I ask the unidentified wolves in the room to please share their name with us, at the very least just to say low.”

A few beats of silence pass.

“Start with your name, end in a beautiful friendship?” Murphy remarks snidely on the other side of the room.

“Murphy, antagonizing them isn’t going to encourage them,” Bellamy chides quietly.

“And what are they gonna do about it? It’s not like they can get to me”

Clarke focuses on the bickering on the other side of the room. Talking to her pack in the dark had been the only way to pass the time for… probably several weeks at this point. The timeframe was hard to figure out when her only measurements were irregular meals and the occasional scientist coming in to stand silently in the middle of the room and just stare at them.

So lost in thought and distracted by Murphy and Bellamy is she that she totally misses the sliver of light at the door shining through again. She only notices when it starts to shrink. Unlike before, however, the door closes slowly and gently, with no noise other than a small _click_ when the locking mechanism engages.__

_ _The entire room falls silent immediately and Clarke stiffens, remembering what happened the last time one of the so-called “scientists” had caught them talking to each other._ _

_ __“Silver? Are you in here?”_ a voice whispers, projected upwards to higher cages. _ _

_ _There’s a small scrabbling noise from the cage just above Clarke._ _

_ _“Lexa?” a small voice calls out. “Is that you?”_ _

_ _“Silver! Are you okay? Do you know where anyone else is?” another voice calls out from the ground._ _

_ _“Jules! Yes, I’m okay. They gave us something nasty in our food, I can’t turn! Gold doesn’t feel good, he hasn’t eaten in a couple of days,” the small voice responds._ _

_ _“How did Gold get in here? Shouldn’t he be in the cat room?”_ _

_ _“He howled when they took us in,” and Clarke thinks the boy’s voice is a little prideful, “cause I was showin’ him how an’ he didn’t want us to be alone.”_ _

_ _“That was very smart,” the first voice from the ground purrs._ _

_ _Clarke leans forward to peer out of her cage. On the floor there are two people, both apparently human. They are walking along the bottom rows, checking for anyone that might be in there. Clarke holds back a gasp when they look up, because there’s no way this is real, she has to be dreaming-_ _

_ _There are little blue and white lights on the outside of the cages. It’s not a lot, but it’s just enough to make out vague figures. But the people on the ground… their eyes are reflecting yellow._ _

_ _Wolf’s eyes._ _

_ _Holy _shit.__ _

_ _“Silver, can you tell me who else is in here?”_ _

_ _“Echosong is next to me. Ruby is too, and Soren’s next to her. There’s also Cinders over here, and on the other side is Faolin and Ivy and Oak. Willow and Scruffy are lower and in the back.”_ _

_ _The two on the ground separate and quickly start climbing the cages on each side of the room, moving nimbly upwards. One of the girls passes just to the left of Clarke’s cage, and a second later she hears a rake of claws against metal and a small click._ _

_ _“Perfect. Silver, you said you can’t turn, but if you haven’t eaten today you should be able to call out your claws. Can you try that for me?”_ _

_ _A beat of silence, and then an excited squeal. “I got it!”_ _

_ _“Good. In need to to go across all the cages and claw as many as you can. I’ll take care of Echosong and Ruby and Soren, and then I’ll climb down with Gold, okay?”_ _

_ _“Okay.”_ _

_ _Clarke hears the rapid shifting and creaking of a weight moving across the metal bars, punctuated every few seconds by a rake against a lock and a small click. A few claws in, and there’s a growl of relief from Clarke’s left. More claws click against metal, and the pace across the row of cages increases. _ _

_ _ _Oh._ _ _

_ _“Wait,” Clarke coughs out. “Wait!”_ _

_ _The girl still above her pauses. “Is there someone else here?”_ _

_ _“Down here,” Clarke calls out again. She can faintly hear the girl muttering _stay put_ into the cage above her before she finds herself confronted with an upside down face and glowing yellow eyes._ _

_ _The girl frowns. “I don’t recognize you.”_ _

_ _Clarke swallows. “I’m Clarke. My pack and I have been here for a couple weeks now, we don’t know where our elders are or what happened to them, please, you gotta-”_ _

_ _“Stop,” the girl says, raising a hand. “Slow down, take a breather. Jules,” she calls across to the other girl, “there’s another pack in here!”_ _

_ _“I know,” comes the reply. “I sent Faolin and Ivy to get Scruffy and Willow, I’m trying to get this goddamned wannabe Alpha to _listen to me for five seconds-”_ _ _

_ _“I don’t know you!” Bellamy growls. “For all I know you’re with them!”_ _

_ _“For the last time, I’m Jules, that’s Lexa, we’re trying to get our own pack mates outta here!”_ _

_ _“You could be lying-”_ _

_ _“Bell!” Clarke calls. “Let her help! Worst case, this is a trick but our cages get unlocked and we make a run for it.”_ _

_ _“...Fine.”_ _

_ _The girl in front of her cage, Lexa, tilts her head. “Impressive.”_ _

_ _Clarke shrugs. “Practice.”_ _

_ _“I respect that,” Lexa nods, and slashes the lock to ribbons. “Can you call your claws?”_ _

_ _“No,” Clarke shakes her head. “I had to drink the water when I called out to see if all my pack mates were alive.”_ _

_ _“Alright, take my knife and get through as many of your pack’s cages as you can. Get everyone to the bottom but don’t leave yet.”_ _

_ _Lexa presses the handle of a knife into Clarke’s palm and climbs back to the cage on top of hers. Clarke pushes her door open and swings her body out and around, coming back to grip the bars like the rings of a ladder. She moves sideways to Raven’s cage and hacks at the lock for a moment, unable to suppress a quiet whoop of joy when it breaks. She swings the door open and lets her friend climb out past her, moving hand over hand until she’s on the ground. _ _

_ _Clarke moves down and back over on door, sawing at Octavia’s lock in an attempt to be quieter. When the lock finally pops, Octavia presses her forehead to Clarke’s in the best expression of comfort she can provide at the moment before she, too, climbs down the cages to the floor. Clarke is just about to climb back up to Harper and Monroe’s cages when she hears two deft slices and two beeping clicks. Lexa climbs down past her, a small figure curled around her neck and shoulders._ _

_ _“Got your friends,” she says, not slowing her pace. “Go down.”_ _

_ _Clarke scrambles down the bars with much less grace than Lexa does, but she gets down all the same, Harper and Monroe just after her._ _

_ _Lexa motions for them to join her at the door, standing quietly. The other girl, Jules, is already there, along with several people Clarke doesn’t recognize and Clarke’s own pack. She brushes her shoulder reassuringly against Bellamy and Monty._ _

_ _“What’s next?” she asks._ _

_ _Lexa and Jules hold up their hands for quiet, staring intently at lightly glowing orange watches on their wrists. _ _

_ _“Wait for it,” Lexa murmurs._ _

_ _A few seconds later, the glow turns green and Jules puts her hand on the door bar._ _

_ _“When Jules opens the door, we’re going to run,” Lexa tells the entire group. “No yelling, no whooping, no noises, just keep running as fast as you can. Jules?”_ _

_ _The girl nods._ _

_ _“Go.”_ _

_ _Jules shoved the doors open and takes off at a dead sprint, Lexa following after her. Clarke and everyone else pour into the hallway and sprint after them._ _

_ _It takes Clarke a few seconds to notice them, but there are other doors opening too. People pour out of each on, all of them running in the same direction. They swerve through the halls in a seemingly random pattern until they reach two double doors. Those in front shove them open and suddenly they’re outside in the cool night air. Several of the people running immediately shift and sprint away into the forest on all fours. _ _

_ _Shouts sound from the building behind them._ _

_ _“Shit,” Clarke curses. “Everyone, into the trees!”_ _

_ _“Clarke, we still can’t shift,” Monty points out._ _

_ _“I know, but it’s still our best bet,” Clarke pants._ _

_ _They run into the forest, the sound of animals crashing through undergrowth around them and the sounds of the scientists rushing into the trees behind them._ _

_ _Clarke has almost resigned herself to getting caught again when three giant wolves spring out of the undergrowth. They run along with Clarke’s pack for a moment before the biggest of the three dips its head and somehow nudges its snout between Clarke’s legs and jerking its head up. The force of the nudge combined with the forward momentum sends Clarke straight into the air. The black wolf catches her on its back with a little jump and continues on without missing a beat. Looking around behind her, Clarke notices that the rest of her pack had been treated to the same thing, with a few more wolves joining and a few wolves carrying two people. _ _

_ _Clarke looks straight ahead and hunkers down into a better riding position._ _

_ __I don’t even care where I’m being taken,_ Clarke thinks. _Anywhere is better than there.__ _

_ _

_ _Clarke wakes up curled in a nest and surrounded by her packmates._ _

_ _She blinks blearily for a moment as she takes in her surroundings. A rustling in the corner of her eye draws her attention._ _

_ _Clarke turns to look more fully and finds a young woman sitting at a little table, sorting words. She looks up and makes direct eye contact with Clarke. _ _

_ _“Sorry,” the girl murmurs, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”_ _

_ _“You’re fine,” Clarke says, standing slowly. “Where exactly am I?”_ _

_ _The girl blinks piercing green eyes. “We got in pretty late last night, I’m not surprised you don’t remember. This is our pack’s medicine den. You’ve been asleep for around fourteen hours, which means the drugs you were given should have worn off at this point.”_ _

_ _“Good to know,” Clarke mutters, staring around again. “What’s your name?”_ _

_ _The girl smiles. “I’m Lexa, from last night. I’m this pack’s current Alpha.”_ _

_ _Clarke’s jaw drops. “I- what even- why are you here? Don’t you have stuff to do?”_ _

_ _Lexa raises an eyebrow. “It’s the middle of the day. All of the patrols have been scheduled and sent out. My apprentice is out collecting bedding for our elders. I did everything, so I sat and watched the strange pack that I carried in on my back.”_ _

_ _Clarke stares at her. “Did you- are you the one that carried me?”_ _

_ _Lexa just sends her a slow wink that she takes to mean _yes._ Clarke buried her face in her hands and lets out a long-suffering groan. “I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _Lexa laughs and winks at her. “It was my pleasure.”_ _

_ _Clarke can feel herself flushing softly._ _

_ __“Lexa, Lexa!”_ two voices yell. Suddenly Lexa has an armful of small children._ _

_ _“Hello, Silver and Gold,” she chuckles. “I see you’re feeling good, Gold?”_ _

_ _“Yep!” the bigger of the two boys says, wriggling happily. “Monarch said that it was from the nasty stuff in the water.”_ _

_ _“Monarch is right,” Lexa tells them, and Clarke nearly coos at the sight of this obviously battle-hardened woman reacting to these kids like a mother to her children. “It’s a good thing she knows how to take care of you all so well, right?”_ _

_ _“Right!”_ _

_ _The smaller boy notices Clarke and hops over to her. “Hello. You’re Clarke, right?”_ _

_ _Clarke blinks down at the boy. “Yes. And you’re Silver.”_ _

_ _“Yeah! You had the cage right below mine.”_ _

_ _Clarke meets Lexa’s gaze over the boy’s head, wondering how to respond._ _

_ _“She did, Silver. She told me she’s very happy that your safe and she’s thanking you for helping her friends.”_ _

_ _A massive grin spreads across Silver’s face. “Oh! That’s okay, I’m glad you and your friends are okay!”_ _

_ _He hops back to his friend, grabbing his hand and tugging his out the door. Lexa watches them go with a fond smile._ _

_ _“Everyone here is very protective of them,” she murmurs. “We all worked around the clock until we found them again.”_ _

_ _“How did you find us?” Clarke asks._ _

_ _“The equipment they used to transport groups of whoever they’d taken five off enough of a signal to ping off of satellites. We’ve been monitoring everything in the area for a month, but we only got a ping last night because they were moving a bunch of wolves in from the south.”_ _

_ _“Impressive.”_ _

_ _“Thank you,” Lexa says, standing and stretching. “Do you want to come outside? Your friends will be safe here and we won’t go far.”_ _

_ _“Sure,” Clarke responds. “I need to stretch my legs.”_ _

_ _Lexa leads them outside, and Clarke sees that the medicine den has been built into a cave. There are several small buildings around the cave’s entrance, each with a little sign saying that it’s for. As Clarke watches, a girl stumbles out of the building marked as “lab,” followed by a cloud of smoke._ _

_ _“Everything okay over there, Cinders?” Lexa calls. _ _

_ _The girl waves back. “I’m fine! The mixture exploded again but I’m fine!”_ _

_ _Lexa snorts and shakes her head in exasperation, turning to Clarke._ _

_ _“As you can see, we have a pretty good system going here,” Lexa says. “We’ve got training for our apprentices and those that want a certain position, like Healer. Everyone is cared for and no one goes hungry.”_ _

_ _“That sounds great.”_ _

_ _Lexa nods. “We try to make sure that we can provide whatever someone might need, so a lot of us do extra random jobs to make more money. Most of us have steady jobs as well, this is just to give a little extra.”_ _

_ _“That’s actually pretty amazing,” Clarke says. _ _

_ _“Glad you think so,” Lexa winks, throwing in a smirk for good measure even though Clarke is already flushing. “So, are you the leader of your group?”_ _

_ _“Kind of,” Clarke replies, frowning. “We got separated a bit over a month ago, when we were first getting chased by those people. The teens ended up with us and the adults ended up somewhere else. I kinda got chosen as leader because my mom was the pack’s Alpha and the rest of them thought I should lead.”_ _

_ _“Are you going to try to find them?” Lexa asks. “We can put out alerts to some loners and a few other packs, see if they’ve heard anything.”_ _

_ _“That’d be great,” Clarke accepts._ _

_ _Lexa regards her carefully. “What will you do until there’s a response?”_ _

_ _“I don’t know,” Clarke sighs. “We need to rest for a bit. Recover.”_ _

_ _Lexa hums and slides a hand up Clarke’s arm. “You could always stay here for a bit.”_ _

_ _Clarke turns to face Lexa fully, smirking. “Oh we could, could we?”_ _

_ _Lexa shrugs and moves her hand to toy with a few stray strands of Clarke’s hair. “If you wanted.”_ _

_ _“I think we might want to stay for quite some time,” Clarke hums out. _ _

_ _Lexa shoots out a wicked grin and runs her tongue over pointed teeth. “I think that’s a splendid idea.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> It’s BULLshit. It’s all bullshit.  
Not even a joke this time I have no fucking clue what this is or why it happened but I don’t have the brain cells to care.  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
